


Can't Help Falling in Love

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: “We got slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and now we are slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing and its actually more of us bumping mouths while laughing and clumsily moving around the room”





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is sightly shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm satisfied with it! 
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163197708697/cant-help-falling-in-love-sprace)
> 
> Link to song mentioned [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)

Race had had a shit day. He didn’t sleep well the night before, Spot had already left by the time Race woke up, and his hours were cut at work when he really needed the money.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Race headed straight to the kitchen. He didn’t care that it was only two in the afternoon. He was going to get drunk and there was nothing anybody could do to change his mind.

Race was just pouring his fourth glass of scotch when the lock on the front door clicked open.

“Babe! I’m home. Are you here?” Spot called.

Race downed the glass before answering. A moment later, a head poked into the kitchen doorway. By now, Race was starting to feel a little wobbly on his chair.

“Hey, babe. What are – are you drunk?” Spot moved completely into the kitchen, glancing at the nearly half-empty glass of scotch and then at the oven clock. “It’s only 2:30. Why are you drinking?”

Race didn’t answer, but grabbed a second glass before pouring the alcohol into the two glasses and handing one to Spot before drinking his own.

“Come drink with me!” Race pleaded.

 _Screw it_ , Spot thought before chugging his drink.

“How many of these have you had?” Spot said. “I guess I need to catch up,” he said when Race grinned and held up five fingers.

Thirty minutes later and Spot could feel the floor slightly swaying under his feet.

Race stumbled off of his chair and grabbed Spot’s hand and dragged him into their living room. Once he let go, Race continued to the stereo, where he plugged in his phone and turned the volume up.

“Come dance with me,” Race said as “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis began to play.

Spot rolled his eyes but grabbed Race by the hips and pulled him closer. Race swung both of his arms around Spot’s neck while Spot kept one hand one Race’s hip and moved the other to his shoulder.

The two began swaying back and forth, not really dancing, but just holding each other.

Race suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell into Spot. Their mouths hit together and Race tried to disguise his clumsiness and drunkenness with a kiss, but burst into laughter not a second later. When he tried to pull back, Spot held his grip on Race’s hip.

To the two drunk boys, it felt like the room was spinning around them even though they were just swaying back and forth.

Spot was the next to bump into Race, mouths touching with a kiss, laughter bubbling out in between breathes.

The two continued bumping into each other, laughing into each other’s mouths. A couple minutes after the song had ended, Race noticed the silence.

“I should put on a new song.”

“Yeah,” Spot agreed, but neither moved to let go of each other. Race laid his head on Spot’s shoulder instead.

“I love you, Spotty.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

\----------------------

The next morning, Race felt around the bedside table until his hand landed on his phone. He saw he had an Instagram notification. Curious, he opened the app to see he was tagged in a photo from Jack.

Race hit the link to the photo and blushed. The photo was of Race and Spot from the day before. Jack had forever captured the two boyfriends laughing at each other, foreheads touching while they attempted to dance.

Jack must have used his spare key to get in and the two lovebirds never heard him.

Race liked the picture before locking his phone and rolling back over to cuddle with his boyfriend. Maybe yesterday wasn’t as shitty as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Let me know what you think! If you have any prompts (Newsies (sprace, jackcrutchie, or imagines) or from any of the fandoms I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or on here!!
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
